Various methods for fining the clusters of molecules of water have been proposed.
For instance, Patent Literature 1 below discloses a water treating method and a water treating apparatus, characterized in that a high pressure water jet is injected into the water flowing in a water channel to generate cavitation and fine the clusters of molecules of water.
The water treating method and the water treating apparatus are characterized in that a magnetic field is acted on the electric conductive vacuum microbubbles which are generated by cavitation to generate a force based on the Fleming's left-hand rule, then the clusters of the water molecules around the vacuum microbubbles are fined by this force.